


The Last Mail

by AnnieDominie20, Jay_23



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Celebrity Crush AU, Coffee date, F/F, Freeform, dinner date, fanmail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDominie20/pseuds/AnnieDominie20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_23/pseuds/Jay_23
Summary: Rising star Nicole Haught comes across a dedicated fan's, Waverly Earp’s, fan mail written to her. What left her questioning was when the subject of it reads “The Last Mail” which got Nicole to open straightaway.





	1. The Last Mail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first collaboration with AnnieDominie20. Hope you all will enjoy reading it as much as us writing it.

Nicole Haught finds herself relaxing in a secluded homestay in the Canadian Rockies after two hectic months of continuous shooting for her new movie project. She needed a getaway with her Australian Shepherd, Bernie, from all the publicity. She wakes up to the sun shining through her bedroom window that late morning. After freshening up, she goes to the open porch of the homestead with a cup of coffee and her laptop. It has been a while since she opened her fan mails, so she intends to start reading a few in the morning. These fan mails give her comfort. The love that she receives from people all over the world makes her job a special importance to her. She opens her fan mail account and starts reading the fan mail from the bottom of the list. After an hour of reading the first few fan mails she comes across a particular fan mail that leaves a huge smile on her face. As she recognizes the fan mail address of a fan her smile suddenly turns into a frown when she reads the subject “The Last Mail”. She clicks onto the mail and it reads:

 

Dear Nicole, 

This fan mail is not easy to be brazen. Gathering all my nerves and strengths, I finally have the nerve to write this to you. I know you read all your fan mails personally. However, if you remember my previous 36 fan mails to you then it shows that I am no stranger to you. 

 

This 37th fan mail to you is unlike the previous 36. This 37th fan mail is not actually about you. This fan mail is about a girl who falls in love with another girl time and again. About a girl who thinks about her constantly. A girl that despite isn’t worthy of her crush’s time is meant the world to her. This girl is about me.

 

It came upon the year 2010 when a character by the name of Jennifer first appeared on ‘The Best of Us’. She was, to me, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. In episode 7 when Jennifer beat the heck out of a douchebag for trying to offend her best friend, I told my mom I wanted a friend like Jennifer. Being 14 and naïve who would have thought a desire for someone like Jennifer would be far-fetching. 

 

That same girl who played Jennifer moved on to appear on the big screen for the first time in the movie ‘Young Guns’ and that was when I had found myself hopelessly devoted to her. Whatever doubts I had had for the last two years, the movie cleared them all. She played the role of a college student who, with her group of friends, caught a gang of drug sellers at her college campus. By the end of that movie she kissed a girl and it made me so uncomfortable that I ran out of the cinema straightaway. By then I came to realize it was more than just a crush. That this feeling inside of me became something more than I imagined. 

 

My feelings towards her still yet unchanged even though she had not appeared on screens for a good period of time. I kept rewatching her previous projects just to fill up the emptiness inside me. The four walls of my room started to fill with pictures of her and I doodled her in my notebook when I meant to be focusing on something important. Even though she hadn’t been on screen in that past year I knew she was working hard and impacting change for her fans. Lately she hadn’t been appearing on any projects since she was working on a new science fiction movie is yet to be released in Autumn of 2014. She played the lead role in that big budget film in science fiction. Hearing the news that she was returning to the big screen made me no longer hold the excitement. 

 

The year 2014 was an eventful year for her as well as my continuous unrequited love for her. She finally joined social media in which she had gained 25000 followers on Twitter instantly and had Instagram too. Even though I shared the love amongst other fans I still was happy for her at the thought that maybe, just maybe, I could interact with her someday. Her sci-fi movie finally came out and I couldn’t be any more excited. The movie came out four days prior to my birthday so I decided to spend my special day celebrating with my closest friends with dinner, bowling, and watching my most favorite girl’s biggest blockbuster. I was awestruck by her presence on the big screen and seeing her beautiful face personally was the best birthday present ever. And apparently for her movie made the most in the box office that weekend. However, as her fame grew since that movie, so was my anxiety. I knew she was not one to fell in love with so somewhere deep inside I started to bury my feelings and treated it like a celebrity crush. 

 

Twenty-fifteen came to be an eventful year for me. Even though I hadn’t officially come out to my family and friends I began dating this wonderful girl from college named Rosa. This girl was absolutely amazing. She was smart, funny, and she had a talent with what she could do with her hands. I really did like her a lot but she never seemed to be enough for me. Since somewhere in my heart it always seemed to go back to that girl. That girl who always filled me with joy even if I saw her on the screen. Therefore I ended the relationship within that year telling her that she deserved someone so much better than me. In addition, being in a relationship with a woman made me realize who I was and whom I wanted to be with. And so finally on Christmas that same year, I came out to my family and friends and I could not have asked for a more supportive folks. They were overwhelmingly supportive for who I am. When I told them about my brief relationship with Rosa; some of my friends, Chrissy and Stephanie, wanted to play match with either their bisexual work colleagues or their lesbian friends. Looking back, it had become full of new experiences and surprises and it made me fell-over-heels in love with my celebrity crush all over again. 

 

Twenty-sixteen might have been the most memorable year for me. So many extraordinary things happened that year. Have you heard of that show “Three Idiots” that stars “her” in it? Well it had finally been aired and to be honest, her on-screen girlfriend on that show was so attractive that I had a huge crush on her too (Just kidding........did you really think I would fall for a girl like her? Nothing compares to “her”). Anyways I was and am very proud of her and the work she had put onto that show in which strongly represented LGBTQ making an inspiration to the queer community. 

 

Then August arrived and guess what? I finally got to meet her at a convention in my city! Standing at the queue, waiting to meet her, I could not stop looking at her at the same time feeling like a nervous wreck. When I finally came face-to-face with her I got so distracted by her deep green eyes that I forgot how to speak. I never knew she would be so beautiful in person. When she realized I didn’t respond she got up from her seat, came around and gave me a tight hug. I reacted but regained control over myself and hugged her back. I then introduced myself and reached out for my autograph. I got to see her many times after the autograph session especially her panel. But my confliction to approaching her made me just to look at her from afar. 

 

That night I couldn’t sleep as all I could think of was her hug, her smile, and how surprisingly tall she is. Her thoughts didn’t leave me for a single moment. I kept asking myself “Is this how love feels like? Or am I just having those celebrity crush moments as always.” I try to fight my feelings for months but I still ended up being more in love with her. With each passing day my love for her never deflated. So then I began writing fan mails to her which ended up writing about other things rather than my actual feelings. If I were to, it would have made things worst rather than the opposite. 

 

As I finally approach my final year of college I kept myself busy with my studies and not going out on dates. My sister, Wynonna, who knows me inside-out, knew something was off and studies wasn’t the reason behind my hopeless love life. A few weeks after my graduation I told the truth about my so called ‘no dating life’. In response, all she asked was “How can you be so stupid! How can you be wasting your time over someone who will never be yours. Don’t let this actress get in over your head. You are suppose to be the smart one” I shrugged her off by saying “You won’t understand.” In all seriousness she was right and it would be better for me to move on and I deserved to be with someone to love me back. Then there was her, whose thought never left my mind, whose smile that appeared in my mind every time I closed my eyes. I was hopeless without her. I took a gap year before returning to college for my Masters and apart from helping my Aunt Gus with her coffee shop I had a lot of free time. So with that sheer determination I decided to start again and went out on dates. But none of those dates felt it had the same vibe as the smile of her face on screen. The second season of “Three Idiots” was aired and it looked like with every passing year the she became more beautiful. Each photo she shared, each comment she made, each interview she did, brought a smile to my face. She became the biggest part of my life, even if she wasn’t next to me physically. 

 

So here I am now, in 2018, writing this mail and still lost in her thoughts. I will be going back to college in a month. For the past few months all I did was figuring out what I want my future to be and I conclude that I should end my feelings for her as I would have continued to fail terribly over and over. But this time I needed to end this lovesickness for my own sake. By doing so I have written this letter which conveys my feelings to the girl I love and it justifies the fact that she is never going to render from my feelings unlike her last relationship back in 2012. She may be just a rising star who is loved by thousands of fans but this isn’t going to stop me from loving her. I maybe trying to move on but it won’t change the way I feel about her. She is and always will be the love of my life. You know, there is nothing like the power of unrequited love. It doesn’t get to divide between two people. It is only mine and no one isn’t going to stop me from loving for her. This girl who I have fallen in love with, who it is mail is about, is you. It has always been you. 

 

Since this is my last mail to you I may never be able to write to you again or ever try to meet you in person but to let you know you have always been on my mind. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel about you and I don’t even know if there is enough love left in me to give it to another person. If I do find someone, in the future, who hold can make me whole again, I will give myself the opportunity to be in love once more. I will miss writing fan mails to you and to you will possibly miss reading my fan mails too. I wish you all the best wishes in the world, success, and happiness. 

 

Thank you for all the happiness you have given me, thank you for making all these years special in my heart, thank you for helping me understand what love actually means and above all thank you for existing in my life even if the existence is virtual, it still means the world to me. 

 

I love you and always will Nicole. 

Love, Waverly.

 

  
Nicole doesn’t know when she has started crying. Her eyes are watery and there is an ache in her chest. This has never happened to her before, she is strong and doesn’t get emotional easily. But this mail has shaken her up. She has always loved reading the mails from this girl called Waverly. Many of her fans love her and said ‘I love you’ to her almost every time they send a mail or interact in any convention or on social media. But she never knew someone can love her like this, a love which is so genuine and unconditional. She keeps staring at the last words “Love, Waverly” before closing the fan mail account and dialing her personal assistant. When her PA finally picked up on the other end of the line, Nicole starts speaking in a single breath before her PA had even a chance to let out her first word, “Look Siya, I know you are on leave and I’m ashamed to call you at this moment but this is a matter of personal urgency.” Siya on the other end sighs and finally speaks, “Its okay Nicole! Now spill, what is so urgent that has come up. Me and the team is always there to help you no matter what.” Nicole takes a few moment and responds in a low but stern voice,  
“I hope you can help me out without questioning my intentions. We need to find a girl by the name of Waverly…..”


	2. The Last Mail : The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is finally meeting this mysterious girl Waverly but Waverly has no idea that the person she will actually meet is Nicole. What will happen when Waverly finds out that the person she is really meeting suddenly becomes the girl who she has been falling for all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the overwhelming response from you guys, we both agreed on extending this fic. Hope you will like it too.

10 days ago

 

Waverly received a notification on her Messenger from the Glenbow Museum in Calgary. It says,

_Hello Miss Earp,_

_My name is Siya and I am the assistant to the Director of the Glenbow Museum here in Calgary. I am writing because I came across your profile that you have knowledge in historical monuments as well as highly fluent in Latin. The Director is very interested and would like to see you in person to discuss some matters that have been come across and would like your professional advice. Since the Director is extremely busy this week, will it be possible if you could meet up with the Director next Friday at 2pm at Lou’s Cafe._

_Sincerely,_

_Siya Ray_

 

Waverly was somewhat surprised by this message and replied:

_Hello Siya,_

_Yes I would be interested to meeting with the Director. May I ask the name of the Director whom I will be seeing?_

_Waverly Earp_

 

Siya replied not long after:

_The Director would highly prefer to keep it private as the Director is highly important in the Historical Archive Association in Canada. The simplest way to easily identify the Director is if you see a particular flower on a table in the cafe then that will be the Director whom you will be meeting. Is there a particular flower that you like? In that way you can spot your favourite flower within the cafe_.

 

Waverly thought about it and came to realize that it is getting slightly odd. But she decided to go along with it and replied:

_Sunflowers. They’re my favourite flowers._

 

Siya responded:

_A sunflower it is then. So next Friday 2pm at Lou’s Cafe. Be sure to look out for the sunflower!_

 

Waverly ended the conversation with:

_Okay then! Tell the Director I look forward to the meeting._

 

~

 

Present day

 

 

Seventeen days, five hours, and a few minutes. That’s how long it has been since Nicole has read Waverly’s last mail. She is sitting at the table in the corner of the small coffee shop looking out to the smallest town she has ever visited. She can feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. One moment she is looking at her watch, next she checks her phone and then the entrance door of the coffee shop. She just can’t keep herself at peace. How could she be though? Since Nicole had been informed that they found Waverly and had agreed to meet with her, she has been nothing but a nervous wreck ever since. Siya informed Nicole that her name is Waverly Earp according to Facebook and Instagram and by looking at her photos on her social media she looks extravagantly gorgeous.

Waverly doesn’t know that she will actually be meeting Nicole Haught. She was just informed that she will be meeting the director of the Glenbow Museum and said they need her assistance on the town that she lives in. The overenthusiastic nerd she is, Waverly thought it would be a great opportunity and agreed to meet this Director. Little did she know that the moment she walks into the coffee shop her life is going to change in every way possible.

It is five minutes till noon and Waverly can enter through the entrance any time soon. But how does Nicole know what Waverly looks like? It took enormous self-control to not go through Waverly’s social media as she prefers to see her for the first time in person. Siya described Waverly as small, has brown hair and has the most beautiful smile. Fifteen minutes had gone by which felt like hours. The entrance door swings open and Nicole looked over.

A girl in a black dress with the dazzling golden hair enters through the threshold and from then on Nicole’s jaw slowly extended open. She isn’t sure if the girl who walked in is Waverly at the same time she prayed it be her. Her mind drifts back to the thought, “Waverly, what a beautiful name it is for a beautiful girl like her. If that is her of course.” She shakes the thought of it and looks away. As she turned back she realizes the girl is standing right in front of her eyes wide open like she just witnessed a ghost.

Waverly looked around the coffee shop in search of the sunflower she requested. She looked around until she spotted a sunflower on a table. She walked towards it and notices whose sunflower is placed on to.

“Nicole!?!?! Nicole Haught!?!?!?!?!”

Nicole is too dumbstruck to even speak. Like all the words has been picked out of her head. Instead all she can process is the girl and her beauty in front of her. Nicole can’t recall how much time has passed, the world surrounding her feels like it came to a pause. She is completely lost in depth of those hazel eyes of the mystery girl. Finally when the mystery girl blinks a few times Nicole is drawn back to the reality.

“You must be Waverly Earp, aren’t you.”

Nicole can tell the girl appeared questionable and nervous on her beautiful face. The girl nods as she looks down. She can’t blame her, she herself is even more nervous than Waverly. Just when Nicole realizes that Waverly is still standing, Nicole stands up, walks around to the seat opposite and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. Waverly just remembers that she has a meeting with the director of some association at the coffee shop, but decided to sit down anyway.

The waiter walks towards them ready to take their orders. “May I please have regular-size cappuccino, and for the lady?” Nicole looks over to Waverly.

“Ginger-green tea, please. Regular also.” Waverly says with a smile.

As the waiter walks away with their orders, they both sit in silence avoiding eye-contact with each other whilst Nicole keeps fidgeting with her phone. Once the waiter comes back with their hot drinks and both quickly thank him. By then Nicole is calmer than before and initially tries to break the awkward silence.

“So umm, Waverly….” is all she can manage the moment she opens her mouth.

When Waverly finally looks up, her eyes were glistening with thin layers of tears. Nicole becomes aware that she is in tears and hands her a tissue from the tissue box.

Nicole takes in a deep breath “Waverly, I know this, me being here, has come upon a surprise to you but trust me when I read your last mail you sent me the next thing I wanted to do is to meet you.”

Nicole can sense Waverly is confused by the look on her face. “I have a team that was capable in tracking you down based on your email address that you sent your mail to me from. I am so sorry if I have overstepped you this way and made some lame explanation about a director of some history association who would like to meet you in person. It was all a lie. There is no director of that museum. It was just a ruse just so that you would come and see me.”

“Oh!” Exclaims Waverly, as she just remembers she was meant to meet a director of…….wait, did she just say the director of some museum?

“I should probably introduce myself. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She extends her hand out to Waverly even though it is obvious that an introduction is unnecessary. Waverly seems loosen up a bit and takes her hand instead and shakes it gently.

The awkward tension hangs in the air. This is all too surreal for Waverly and Nicole is totally enamored by Waverly’s beauty. They sip their hot drinks in silence when Waverly speaks, “I’m not imagining this right? This can’t be real.” Nicole says nothing and just stares into Waverly’s eyes.

  
“You being here, to meet me, in a town like Purgatory, sitting right in front of me. How is this even happening?” Waverly clearly is in doubt. Nicole has no problem reading what was going through the mind of the beautiful girl and she reaches for Waverly’s hand with her own. But before she touches her, her eyes look into Waverly’s for permission which is granted with the lightest nod ever. She puts her hand on Waverly and gives that a light squeeze of assurance.

“Seventeen days and six hours. That’s how long it has been since I’ve read your last mail. Since then  
all I could think about is you. I know I have fans who love me but you Waverly, your mails always felt special to me. I was in a homestay in the Rockies reading a few fan mails when I came across yours and it left me shattered Waverly. I never knew anyone in this world can make me feel like this. It was that very moment, I realized that no matter what happens in future, I had to find you to tell you that your feelings are valid and even if they are not reciprocated they must be respected. I didn’t mean to scare you or intrude but trust me I really, really needed to meet you.”

Waverly is overwhelmed. She doesn’t know what to feel and what to say. “Thank you Nicole, honestly thank you. But the intension of my letter was not to make you feel shattered. I was just being selfish once in my life for me and I needed to confess my feelings to the person who owns the better of me without even being aware of that.” She wants to apologize but simply cannot because she doesn’t seem sorry for what she has done, “And I am happy that you are here. I really don’t know what to say and feel about it, I am still in shock. I have always dreamt to meet you like this, to have a endless conversation over coffee but today, this is not how I dreamt about.”

Nicole leans forward, brushing her thumb across Waverly’s knuckles, “You don’t have to thank me Waverly. I am sure I made the right choice to meeting you, or else I would have lost the chance of meeting the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen to exist sitting right in front of me.”

She can see the blush on Waverly’s cheeks as she continues, “I feel we both have a lot to ask each other and if you are okay with it then I would really love to take you out to dinner.” At this point Waverly freezes. Nicole wants to know what the beautiful brunette is thinking. Nicole is almost pleading with her eyes when Waverly looks at her, “Nicole, I don’t know what to say. I guess I am still processing as to what’s going on here.”

Nicole nods her head and remains silent for some moments before saying, “I know Waverly, I know you are completely taken by surprise with this stupid move. I am sorry if this was all too much.” At this Nicole feels another hand over hers. She releases a sigh at the gesture and says, “Its okay Waverly if you need some time to think about it but I need you to trust me as I say that I am serious about this and serious about you. You have waited a long period for me and its about time that I do the same for you too. Saying that, I hope you make your mind sooner and in a positive way because I really want to know more about you Waverly Earp, I really do.”

“All these years, I have dreamt of knowing you personally not by what I see or read on social media and now when you are here and asking me the same, I don’t know how to respond. But I think I would really like to go have dinner with you, Nicole.” She swears internally, she has never blushed like this before. Her heart is pounding so hard that she dares Nicole will be able to hear it. “So when would you like to do it?”  
  
“Tonight.” Nicole replies without even thinking and a large grin appears on her face.  
  
“Well, I am a planner but I reckon I can do tonight.” Waverly says with a wink and Nicole can bet this is the sexiest thing she has ever seen.

“Tonight then.”

“Tonight.” And they both are smiling like teenagers.  
  
“I would like to pick you up Waverly, if you are okay with that.” Nicole asks for her permission.  
  
“I thought this is just going to be a dinner. Oh! Oh!” Waverly suddenly comes to realize that Nicole meant it to be a date.  
  
“Well..!” Nicole has lost her words at this.  
  
“But I would love that. ” Waverly assures the puppy faced Nicole.  
  
“Yeah?!” Nicole face has already brightened up as Waverly nods.

“When you have tracked me down to Purgatory, I guess you know my home address too?” Waverly finishes off with a smirk.  
  
“I’m afraid not but my team might know. I didn’t track you down, they did. Hell, I didn’t even check your Facebook as I wanted to see you in person first and now I can say that it was all worth a wait. But if I were to have your address I would like to have it from you personally as I do not cyber stalk people and it would be improper to just get it from the internet.”  
  
Waverly reaches her handbag, scribbles something on a loose page and hands it over to Nicole. Nicole finds out that Waverly has added her mobile phone number along with her address. Her eyes brighten up immediately and she mouths a small ‘thank you’ to Waverly.

“How does 6 in the evening sound?” Nicole asks.  
  
“6 sounds awesome.” Waverly says with a smile. “By the way, where are you staying? There is barely any accommodation options out here!” She looks a bit concerned.  
  
“Well, I hired a car to drive in here from the city. You’re absolutely right. I basically have no options out here. My team is in the nearby city, I will head back there and comeback in the evening again.” Nicole clarifies.  
  
“That’s a lot of travelling. Trust me Nicole, I will be fine meeting you up at wherever restaurant we’re eating. You don’t have to pick me up.” Waverly suggests.

“Waverly, I asked you out and there is no way I will agree with you in this matter. But for now I have to leave and let you go for the day.” Nicole replies sternly. “I will be at your doorstep at 6 sharp,” and suddenly the hardness in her voice turns soften.  
  
“I guess there’s no way I can change your mind then, and this stubbornness suits you.” Waverly says with a wink.  
  
They have finished their drinks long ago. Nicole is leading themselves out of the coffee shop when she says in a low voice, “I am sorry but I didn’t want to sound like a stubborn.”  
  
“Hey its okay. I was just teasing.” Waverly rubs Nicole’s shoulder and Nicole smiles at this small action from her.  
  
Nicole walks with Waverly to her car and opens the driver’s door for Waverly. “I will be waiting for you. You better not be late.” Waverly says as she starts the engine.

“Never. See you at 6 then.” Nicole smiles as Waverly waves at her and hit the gas. Nicole shakes her head and whispers to herself, “You got it bad Nic, you got it real bad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another short one updated pretty soon. 
> 
> Do leave your valuable comments and kudos if you like it. :)


	3. The Last Mail : The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes Waverly out to the dinner. But will their date flourish by Nicole revealing her feeling to Waverly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are not leaving this story here yet.  
> Thanks for all your love and support...

 

The evening rolls in pretty quickly. This time she has driven the car herself. There wasn’t much traffic but she had to ask a police on patrol about the Homestead Lane. As she pulls her car in the homestead driveway she sees someone peeping through a window on the first floor. She gets out off the car with a bouquet of sunflowers in her hand. She walks towards the porch and knocks on the door. The door opens up and a wavy-haired brunette shouts, “Hey Babygirl your date has arrived, bring your ass down stat.” She turns and looks at Nicole blank-faced, “Holy shit!!! Oh sorry!!! I did not expect she would be going out with you!” Nicole just frowns at this, she really didn’t expect this encounter and feels weird by it. “I’m Wynonna, Waverly’s big sister. Come in.” Wynonna gestures her inside the homestead.  
  
Standing firmly at the foyer she looks up not taking her eyes off of Waverly as she walks down the stairs wearing a black top that reveals her shoulders with a silver glittery skirt. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” Nicole breathes out a complement as she is in complete mesmerisation on Waverly’s look. “These are for you.” She says as she holds out the bouquet to Waverly.  
  
“Thank you, these are beautiful, and you are not looking bad yourself.” Waverly says blushingly. “Anyway I hope you didn’t find it difficult trying to find our homestead, did you?”  
  
“Nope, wasn’t so difficult at all.” Nicole gestures her hand towards Waverly, “You ready to go?” Waverly nods with a bright smile on her face.  
  
“Hey. Do get her back in one piece. Okay?” Wynonna says as they are crossing the threshold of the main door.  
  
“I will.” Nicole replies and leads Waverly to her car.  
  
  
~  
  
  
The dinner went nicely and smoothly. Nicole learnt a few things about Waverly. Her interests, her studies, her future plans and her family. Nicole had also told Waverly a few things about her personal life. They both really had a good time together and as each second passed Nicole felt more and more enamoured by Waverly. Nicole thought nothing in this world can beat that beautiful smile. But they both avoided the one topic which is about their feelings for each other.  
  
It’s 10pm and they are outside the restaurant, both unaware how the past 3 hours gone by so quickly. Nicole looks directly into the smaller girls hazel eyes when Waverly interrupts, “It’s getting pretty late, I should call a cab.”  
  
“Oh hold on now. Did you really think that I was going to let you take a cab home after I have taken you to dinner tonight?” There is something in Nicole’s tone that Waverly could not figure.  
  
“Oh no, it’s just I that since you are going back to the city it will be a hassle for you to drive me back to the homestead.” Waverly tries to clarify herself.  
  
“There’s no way that I am letting you catch a cab. Let me take you home, please?” Nicole reaches out Waverly’s hand gets a good grip of it and immediately feels Waverly’s fingers interlocking hers. She calms down and there is a slight upward twist in her lips that Waverly doesn’t miss.  
  
Nicole holds the car-door for Waverly as she enters the passenger’s side. The ride is not as awkward since the soft romantic music is playing in a low volume and Nicole’s talk about her dog Bernie. After a while of driving along the highway Nicole slides her hand onto Waverly’s and intertwined their fingers. Waverly doesn’t look at her but instead looks straight ahead. Nicole leaves a small breath and asks, “Waverly can I pull over for a moment?” Waverly, being confused, nods and Nicole pulls the car onto the side of the highway.  
  
“Waverly?” Nicole breathes out again and Waverly finally looks at her, hazel eyes full of concern. Nicole pulls Waverly’s right hand and kisses the knuckles.  
  
“Waverly, can I talk to you for a moment?” Waverly’s doesn’t reply and instead again just nods.  
  
“When I read your mail, I immediately felt deeply touched by it and there was something in me that made me fell for you. But the moment I first met you at that café I could feel a connection. You are genuine Waverly and that is what I lo.. like about you. The last few hours have been the best I have had in recent past and that is because of you.” Nicole tries to continue on but is cut off by Waverly as she says, “Nicole, you…” Nicole stops her from saying further on as she put her fingers onto Waverly’s lips, “Waverly let me finish first.” Nicole pleads. Waverly again just nods her head.  
  
“Waverly, I like you. I really do like you even if I've known you just for one day. I really do want to give ‘us’ a chance but only if you want to.” Nicole finally finishes what she wants to say and Waverly can only find truth in her words.  
  
“From the day I knew I fell in love with you, I have always dreamed about this. But now as you are standing here and saying those words that I wanted to hear for a very long time, is starting to feel surreal. I am just a small town girl, who can only dream of being with you. It was easy to confess my love for you when you weren’t here but now, you being here, just startles me hearing you say that you want to be in a relationship with me. Believe me when I say this Nicole, but I am petrified.” Waverly is shaking her head and Nicole can feel that as she tighten her grip on Waverly’s.  
  
“When I said I want to give ‘us’ a chance I didn’t mean it as if it’s going to last for a while and just end it, Waverly. I meant it for real this time but only if you want it.” Nicole emphasizes her each word.  
  
“I don’t remember the last time I’ve ever wanted anything else.” Waverly says just in a very low voice looking at Nicole and she can feel Nicole’s eyes brightens up.  
  
“Waverly can I ask you one more thing?” Waverly nods again.  
  
“Waverly, can I kiss you?” Nicole asks eyes never leaving Waverly’s as Waverly nods again.  
  
Nicole slowly approaches towards Waverly as she tries to close the gap between them. Waverly felt tense the closer Nicole comes in towards her. As their lips finally touched Nicole closes her eyes whereas Waverly are still wide open until eventually she felt comfortable in her soft lips and she kissed her back, eyes finally closed. A kiss too tender neither of them want to break-way. Nicole places her left hand on Waverly’s right cheek stroking it lightly as they decide to breathe. Waverly looks deep into Nicole’s eyes brown eyes much that she can see herself in the reflection.  
  
“Wow.” Waverly says it in a dreamy tone lips still having the taste of Nicole’s lips.  
  
“Wow indeed.” Nicole says hand still holding onto Waverly’s cheeks.  
  
They both giggle each grinning side by side. All of a sudden a knock on the car door startles the both of them and Nicole turns around only to see a light flashing directly to her eyes.  
  
“Shit.” She swears and rolls down the car window.  
  
“Hello ladies, everything okay in here?” The highway officer asks as he flashes his torch towards Waverly to his realisation that she was sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
“Yes, everything is fine in here, Officer. Is there something the matter?” Nicole asks.  
  
“Well the highway gets really quiet here at this time of night and……..hold on now. Are you…..are you Nicole Haught?”  
  
Nicole smiles at him and answers, “Indeed I am Officer. We’ll be on our way now.”  
  
As Nicole is about to start the engine the officer interrupts, “I gotta tell you. My daughters love your work. My eldest daughter even came out to me and my family after watching ‘The Three Idiots’. You are an inspiration. I’m gonna be inappropriate here and I do feel bad for interrupting you with your lady there, but would you mind taking a photo with me?”  
  
“Oh definitely! I wouldn’t mind at all.” Nicole steps out of the car and took a self with the officer.  
  
“Thank you Miss Haught. Thank you. You really have made my girls day. I should really let you ladies go. I do apologise if I interrupted your night in any way.” Says the officer.  
  
“No it’s fine Officer, you were just doing your job.” Nicole replies.  
  
“Well then. You should best get going. As I was saying it gets pretty dangerous here at night, especially with you girls alone on the highway. Have a good night Miss Haught. You also in there, Miss. Drive safe.”  
  
“Have a good night!” They both speak back in sync to the officer.  
  
As the officer walked back to his patrol car Nicole and Waverly look at each other and laugh as though the most hilarious thing had just happened.  
  
“Well, it’s getting late. Your sister is probably wondering why you’re still not home yet.” Nicole says after that laughter.  
  
“Yeah we should get going.” Replies Waverly, not wanting their time together to be over.  
  
As Nicole starts the engine Waverly reaches her hand out to Nicole’s which is on the brake. “Hey, thank you for tonight. I had the most wonderful time.”  
  
“No Waverly,” Nicole moved her hand out so hers could be on top of Waverly’s and her head turned towards her “thank you for falling in love with me from the very beginning, through your mails.”  
  
Waverly is left with a smile on her face and Nicole turns her head back towards the distance and drives onto the silent highway. Throughout the drive both of them look towards the road ahead of them with smiles on their faces hands still placed on top each other on the brake.


	4. The Last Mail : The Overnight Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their date Waverly intends for Nicole to stay overnight at the Earps homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with us in this journey :)

 

Nicole slowly comes to a halt as they approach near the front of the homestead when Nicole turns off the engine. Their hands are no longer on the brake and they both sit in silence each looking out the car windows. Hesitant to figure out what to say Waverly speaks, “Thank you for driving me home. You really are one of a kind.”  
  
“Hey, it was all worth it tonight.” Nicole replies, “I had a really great time. Why don’t I walk you to the door, if that’s okay with you.”  
  
“It’s already late and you have a long drive back to the city.”  
  
“Hey, it would be my absolute pleasure to walk with you anywhere. Even if it goes by walking to the front door.”  
  
Waverly chuckles which then produces a frantic smile and they both get out of the car. Walking towards the front door side by side Nicole places her hands inside her jean pockets too nervous to consider what move shall she do next. “So I guess this is good night then,” Nicole stares down at her feet going heel-to-toe. She looks up at Waverly, “May I kiss you good night? Just once more?”  
  
“If it means getting to kiss the star of my dreams.”  
  
Inches away to their lips touching the front door swings open and standing by is Waverly’s big sister, Wynonna, holding the door. Waverly and Nicole look towards Wynonna and each takes a small step backwards.  
  
“Hello, hello,” Wynonna greets with such flirtation, “Glad to see you got my baby sister home in one peace.”  
  
They both look back at each other shyly and Nicole gestures to her car, “I better get going. Goodnight Waverly. You as well Wynonna.”  
  
“Wait! Ummm look Nicole, it’s late and I don’t want you driving alone. Why don’t you stay here for the night. You can sleep in my room and I’ll sleep with my sister in her bed.”  
  
“What!” Both Wynonna and Nicole responds at the same time only one says bluntly and one says with surprise.  
  
“Yes, you heard me. Nicole, you driven me home rather than letting me take a cab. The least I could do is let you stay for the night as repayment.”  
  
“Well I am starting to become pretty tired and it won’t be good for me driving home. Alright! I will stay for your sake.”  
  
“YAY!” Waverly claps lightly to the excitement that Nicole is staying over and Nicole can only look how happy Waverly is at this small decision. Wynonna shifts herself and opens the door wider letting Nicole whilst giving Waverly a stern look.  
  
Nicole can feel the warmth as she enters the hallway. She has been here a few hours before but she didn’t get a chance to look at the house properly. It’s a simple two-storey ranch style house. Walls are painted in crème colour. When she enters the living room, she finds a fireplace, making the place warm. It is as small as it looks from the outside but is very well maintained. Nicole loves living in the city and in a house with all the modern amenities but this kind of house gives a different kind of a good vibe and there is no denying to that fact.

For one moment she was lost in her thought when Waverly whispers into her ears, “Welcome to our homestead. May I take your coat?”  
  
“Oh sure, yes, thank you.” Nicole takes her coat off and passes it to Waverly for it to be hung up on the hook.  
  
“You guys this home it’s incredibly…….”  
  
“Small?” Wynonna attempts to complete what Nicole was trying to say.  
  
“……nice.”  
  
“Thank you Nicole. It may have some rustiness but a home is a home right?” They all stand silently as Nicole tries to take the whole house in again.  
  
“Why don’t I show you upstairs to my bedroom.” Waverly leads the way to her bedroom leaving Wynonna at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the stair handrail. As they reach on top of the stairs Waverly opens the door to her bedroom and walks straight inside.  
  
When Nicole crosses the threshold of Waverly’s room and takes a look, her mouth goes agape.

“Waverly this room. I see you used your walls up wisely.” Nicole tries to take it in the amount of poster pictures of herself that are posted on all four walls, even the ceiling has poster pictures of her in it. ‘How does a small girl like her even get them up there?’ Nicole asks herself as she looks up to the ceiling.  
  
Waverly looks around herself and realises how much of Nicole is posted everywhere varying from small pictures that were cut off from magazines to poster walls that fills up one part of the wall.  
  
“Oh my god I, ummmm, if this is too uncomfortable for you, you could sleep in Wynonna’s room and…..”  
  
“Hey…..”Nicole takes both Waverly’s hand and stroking her knuckles to calm her embarrassment, “I don’t want to trouble you all because of what you decorate in your room. I’ll get use to it, eventually.”  
  
This leaves Waverly smile with relief and squeezes Nicole’s hands back. She releases Nicole’s hand and turns to her drawers to find something comfortable for Nicole to wear. She pulls out a white shirt with long sleeves with a picture of a unicorn and a turquoise pair of pants. Just as she is about to turn back Nicole closes the gap between them and slams her lips against Waverly’s cupping her cheeks. Waverly feels the sudden passion in this kiss that she drops the clothing from her hands without knowing and wrapped Nicole’s waist with her arms. Her left arm then moves higher up until it reach behind Nicole’s upper back. Finally breaking the kiss they stare into each others eyes breathing in each others breaths. Suddenly Waverly looks down to seeing the clothes are on the floor. “I’ll get them.”  
  
“No I got it,” And their foreheads bump into each other so hard it left them both with excruciating pain, “OUUUU-ch…..” they each rub their foreheads to ease the pain despite it’s still there.  
  
“Sorry.” They both say in unison and burst out in laughter.  
  
“It’s fine, Waverly. Are you okay? That was a full-on head-butting right there,” Nicole says as she massages her noggin gently.  
  
“It sure was. But I’m fine too, Nicole.” they both stand up slowly while Waverly is using the drawer for support, “The bathroom is just down the hallway on your right.”  
  
Nicole walks out of Waverly’s bedroom and into the bathroom leaving Waverly in her bedroom. Waverly stays there by herself for a few seconds and then leaves the room to go downstairs. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs she is met by Wynonna who is walking out from the kitchen.  
  
“Hey is everything okay up there? Thought I heard a thump,” Wynonna asks.  
  
“Yeah we bumped our heads into each other by accident when we were trying to pick up the clothes from the floor at the same time. That’s all.”  
  
“What were the clothes doing on the floor in the first place?”  
  
“I had slippery hands……..nevermind about that. Listen are you okay for Nicole Haught to stay here for the night?” Waverly trying to shake off the mention of the kiss.  
  
“Well it is late and you did say she has a long drive back to the city, so might as well. But you’re sleeping with me. No exceptions.”  
  
“Sure……. definitely. Just for tonight. Could you believe it? Nicole Haught in our house!”  
  
“Yeah……..sure, whatever you say Waverly.”  
  
Wynonna walks into the living room with a mug of god knows what is in it and Waverly runs back up the stairs to check up on Nicole. As she enters her bedroom she sees Nicole sitting on the edge of the bed looking up towards Waverly coming in.  
  
“Hey you settled in alright?” Waverly asks with hospitality.  
  
“Yeah! Yeaaaahhh. I am so comfortable where I am right now. I’m very much settled in. Thank you again, even though you’re making me have to stay here for the night.” Nicole looks around once again to the posters of her posted up on the walls.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in my sisters room. I can assure you she doesn’t have posters of any celebrities. Or anything at all really.”  
  
“I don’t mind anywhere else. As long as I am under the roof as you, all is well.”  
  
“Well, then, have a good night Nicole. Sweet dreams.” Waverly shy away to what Nicole was saying.  
  
“Hold on. Aren’t you going to sleep with me tonight?” Nicole says as Waverly turns when she is about to leave the room, “I mean this bed seems it can fit two people in it.” As much as she wants to be by Nicole’s side, she promises Wynonna that she’ll sleep with her for the night.  
  
“I did say I would let you have my room and I can sleep with Wynonna. Even though she snores and has a bad habit of taking over the bed space. Besides she’s most likely to sleep on the couch seeing though I saw her mug was filled up with alcohol so she might as well crash on the couch.” Waverly explains hoping Nicole would understand. Nicole looks down with disappointment in her eyes.  
  
“Would you just hold on for just one second I will be right back.” Waverly walks out of the room and tip-toes down the stairs so no creaking sounds would occur. She slowly peeks out to the living room to check on Wynonna only to find exactly what she have expected: Wynonna lying on the couch snoring. With such anticipation she ascends back up the stairs and into her room to find Nicole already sitting up on the bed snuggled in.  
  
“Now that Wynonna has fallen fast asleep on the couch maybe I could come and sleep with you instead. I’ll be right back before you know it.” Waverly unhooks her pyjamas behind her bedroom door and hurries out to go to the bathroom to get change.  
  
She gets into the bathroom places her clothes on the hook and turns to face the mirror. “Nicole Haught is in your house. Nicole Haught is in your bedroom, on your bed, wearing your own clothing.” And with that she gives out the most silent gasps with her hands doing the ‘oh my god’ gesture.  
  
Waverly changes into her pyjamas, brushes her teeth and goes back into her room. Nicole is still awake waiting for Waverly. Nicole tosses the covers and shifts herself onto the other side of the bed so that Waverly could lay next to her. Waverly hops onto her side of the bed and lies down next to Nicole hands together on her tummy. Nicole places her left hand on top of Waverly’s hands stroking the knuckles with her thumb. She turns her body to the side so it is facing Waverly. Waverly turns only her head to face Nicole and then the rest of the body follows.  
  
Without even speaking a single word Waverly curls into Nicole like a nest, hugging. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly holding her close like she is nurturing her. The both close their eyes slowly.  
  
  
~  
  
  
The morning sun rays through the window wake Nicole up. Slowly turning her body to face toward the other side she realizes she is all alone in the bed. She can hear the clatter that is happening downstairs and so she assumes Waverly must be downstairs in the kitchen. She tosses the covers to the side, got up, and walks towards the desk chair to recover her clothing. When she finally changes into her clothes from last night she looks back at Waverly’s room as she is about to walk out. She smiles at the thought of how she just feels ‘lucky’ to have come across this girl.  
  
As she walks down the stairs she faces towards the kitchen and is greeted by Wynonna drinking something out of a mug (perhaps not something alcoholic at this time of day) and Waverly in the kitchen benches whipping up pancakes. The sisters turn to look at Nicole and Waverly startles to see her standing there.  
  
“Morning Nicole! I was going to make you pancakes and take it upstairs. But it seems you’ve made it down here instead.”  
  
“How was your sleep? Seeing how Waverly decided to sleep on her bed with you instead of my bed like I instructed.” Wynonna turns and glares at Waverly.  
  
“The sleep was well, thank you. Nothing happened last night just to let you know.” Nicole wants to assure Wynonna that nothing did happen. Minus the cuddling. And the kissing.  
  
Waverly looks at Wynonna with concern hoping she would buy that assurance.  
  
“Oh sure nothing happened.” Wynonna gives a firm stare at Nicole making her gulp a little gulp.  
  
“Anyways, thank you so much for letting me stay here Waverly. I would love to stay for some pancakes but I gotta get back to the city, since heavy traffic tends to occur at this time. Raincheck?”  
  
“Oh sure, maybe next time. It was nice having you stay here.” Waverly places the pan onto the stove and walks towards Nicole.  
  
“Yeah Nicole, it was nice meeting you though. It’s not often does a film-star comes by and crashes our couch, or sleep on someone else’s bed.” Wynonna raises her mug up as a toast.  
  
“Why don’t I walk you out to your car.” Waverly suggests.  
  
“Sure! I wouldn’t mind at all.” Nicole unhooks her coat from the hook and greets Wynonna with a wave, “Nice seeing you Wynonna.”  
  
“Back at ya!” Wynonna clicks.  
  
They walk out to the porch with the sun shining so nicely taking in the fresh morning air. As they finally approach to Nicole’s car they stop and turn to face each other.  
  
“Thank you again. I had a really great night,” Nicole lays a soft kiss on Waverly’s cheek, “I’ll text you when I get back to the city.” Nicole opens the car door and hops into the driver’s seat. Waverly closes the door for her and Nicole rolls the windows the whole way down.  
  
“Drive safe. Like what the officer said last night.” They both giggle to the thought of what happened last night. Nicole turns on the engine and reverses the car turning it around and then puts it on drive and drives ahead, leaving Waverly standing there.  
  
Driving along the highway Nicole keeps on smiling at the thought of Waverly and how the thought of her just makes Nicole miss her already . One day, she tells herself, just one day, I am going to make her the happiest girl in this whole goddamn world.


	5. The Last Mail : The First Public Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is making their relationship official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wynonna Earp season Earpers.
> 
> Here is our 5th installment. Hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> :)

 

A quiet day at Gus’s café and every customer is sitting down either typing or scrolling away in their laptops. Waverly on the other hand is at the counter wiping the benches with a towel in circles as she is in complete thought of the night Nicole kissed her at their homestead. She never forgot the way Nicole had kissed her that night. The softness of Nicole’s lips touching hers, Nicole’s hands caressing her cheekbones as she embraces Nicole closer to her. She bit her lower lip as though she could taste what Nicole’s kisses had left in her. Waverly has completely shut off reality until a knock on the counter brought her back. “If you’re done day-dreaming, I would like a skim chai-latte please,” says the man in a grey suit standing opposite Waverly. “Oh, I am so sorry Sir, let me make it for you right away.”

Waverly comes home from working at Gus’ café. She walks in drops her bag on the chair when her sister calls out from the couch eating a tub of ice-cream, “Hey Babygirl, how was work?”

“Oh the usual. customers on their laptops, Gus whining about customers coming into the café on their laptops. The usual.” Waverly wearily responds. “Gus wanted me to bring these home to you, your favourite.” Waverly hands out a box of powdered donuts to Wynonna.

“Ahh typical Gus. By the way, there’s something for you on the kitchen table.”

Waverly looks over to the kitchen table and sees a bouquet of sunflower. She has a hunch as to who it is from but she thought it would be good to ask. “You know who it’s from?”

“Someone whose name starts with ‘N’?” Wynonna responds calling out from the couch oblivious as she sounds.

Waverly smiles frantically as she walks over to the sunflowers. She preciously gazes at them and picks up a note next to it.

‘To the prettiest girl I’ve ever known. -N’

Waverly places the note against her chest and gazes at the sunflowers and sighs, “Ohh Nicole…” She grabs her phone from her pocket and dials Nicole.

~

“Come on Bernie, I don’t have all day.” Nicole stares down at Bernie while Bernie sits and looks up with his puppy eyes. Nicole feels her phone vibrating and takes it out of her leather jacket pocket, she smiles when she recognizes the caller ID. “Well hey Cutie!” Nicole answers.

“Hi Nicole! I called to let you know that I got your special delivery.” Waverly sounds really happy.

“Do you like it?” Nicole asks from the other end.

“I love it. Thank you,” Waverly says with a smile.

“Hey, for you, anything.” Nicole smiles with relief on her end.

“So what are you doing right now? I can hear cars at your end.”

“I’m taking Bernie for a walk and apparently, he is taking his time doing his ‘business’.”

“Well, dogs have their moments.”

An awkward silence occurs after the giggles have died down.

“Hey Waves, I have been meaning to ask you something but I am not sure if you would be okay with that,” Nicole says with a clear hesitance in her voice.

“Nicole you don’t have to be hesitant. You can ask me anything and if I am not okay with that then I will make myself clear.”

At that point Nicole let out a sigh and says, “There’s a movie premier that I’ve been invited to this Saturday and I am hoping if you could be my date to the premier..”

“A movie premier! And a date! Like a ‘date’, date?” Waverly is rather more confused than shocked. She can’t believe that Nicole has asked her to be her date at a movie premier and meaning Nicole wants to take her out publicly. She just has to pinch herself to make sure she isn’t daydreaming.

“Yes Waverly, a ‘date’ date. Only if you want too.” Nicole assures her.

Waverly takes her time and says in a shaky voice, “This is all surreal and not just my imagination, right?”

“Waverly, this is all real. When I first met you at the café, I spent my rest of the day thinking if you were real but when I kissed you, it cleared all of my doubts. So Waverly Earp, will you do the honour to be my date?”

“I.. I will be your date Nicole.” At that point Nicole starts to chuckle. Confused, Waverly just asks, “What?”

“Well I am just thinking how many people are going to be jealous of me that day.” Nicole says with swag in her tone of voice.

“And why is that?” Waverly is still confused.

“Well, it’s pretty simple. World’s most beautiful girl will be by my side that evening.”

Waverly is relieved that Nicole see her blush. Then she says, “Nicole, I must say the same thing about you. You are so HOT Nicole Haught.”

“Good to know that Waves.” This time it is Nicole who blushes like sunrise over the rose.

“So which film’s premier is this Nicole? It’s certainly not yours.”

“No, it isn’t mine. I’m just invited. But it is of my icon, Cate Blanchett’s Ocean’s 8.”

“Oh yeah, I saw the trailer for it. Wynonna thinks its a dumb movie. But I’m intrigued by it. I was planning to go see it when it releases here, but I guess I get to see it beforehand.”

“Great! I’ll get my team to sort it out then. I am sorry I will not be able to come to Purgatory but I will make sure that Siya will send you all the details about the premier and your plain tickets will be mailed too. Do you still have the same email address though?

“Yes, I still have the same email, and Nicole, you don’t have to send me the plane tickets, I am sure I can manage that.”

“I’m sure you can but you are coming here to me and I asked you to be my date so I have to buy you those tickets. No argument over here, please!”

“Okay I won’t, you stubborn sexy lady.”

“Good, then.” Nicole starts to laugh.

  
“I can’t believe it. You. Me. Going to a movie premier together. I don’t know what to say. Hell, I don’t even know if a ‘thank you’ would be enough for what you are doing for me.”

“Oh believe me I would do a lot of things to you.”

“Don’t you mean for me?”

“Yeah…….and that……..too.” They both start giggling.

As Nicole tries to find something else to say Waverly beats her to that and speaks, “Nicole Haught, I know you have heard this so many times before, but you really are the purest person I have ever fallen in love with.”

“Nope, just the first time. From you.”

Bernie is wagging his tail and starts barking at the other dogs across the street.

“Hey Waves, I gotta go, I’ll call you later?”

“Yeah sure! Give my kisses to Bernie will you?”

“Sure thing Cutie.”

  
Waverly hangs up the phone as Wynonna walks into the kitchen holding the tub of ice-cream.

“Soooooo........”

“Nicole Haught just asked me to go to a movie premier with her.”

“What. What movie? Can I come?” Wynonna asks making her face like a puppy.

“Ocean’s 8.”

“Ugh, that one. Hard pass.” Wynonna is disgust by it. She is never into those kind of movies.

“I thought so,” then Waverly comes to a sudden realization, “Oh god, I’m going to a movie premier with Nicole Haught in 3 days! What am I going to wear to a movie premier! What can I wear to a movie premier.” Waverly is panicking as she has never been to a movie premier and she wants to look good seeing as though she will be walking the red carpet amongst other stars.

“Just wear the ones you have bought but haven’t worn it yet.” Wynonna suggests with an obvious tone.

“Wynonna I can’t wear those ones, they are way too small-towny for a big event,” Waverly raises her hands as if she has made her decision, “I can’t. I gotta go to the city to find a good dress.”

Wynonna stops her before she reaches for her bag, “No, you’re not. Come on, let’s go to your room and I am sure we can find a good dress for the premier.”

Waverly smiles and runs up the stairs. “Besides, how grand is this movie premier anyway?” Wynonna asks.

~

“Hey baby? All ready for the morning flight?” the first thing Nicole says as Waverly picks up her call.

“I think I am. But I am nervous also. Never been to a different city alone.” Waverly has really never been to anywhere outside Ghost River Triangle District.

“I wish I could go there so that you don’t have to travel alone. But today I had important work which I couldn’t rescheduled. I promise you that as soon as your plane touches down LA, I will be there to receive you at the airport and won’t leave you alone for a moment after that. So it will just be a few hours of plane journey and so you don’t have to be nervous.”

“You promise?” Waverly asks in her puppy voice.

“I do Waverly Earp.” Waverly thinks this is the sweetest thing she has ever heard. Then Nicole further adds, “Are you excited to explore the magical city of LA with me Waves?”

“Yes I am though I am more excited about exploring you.” Waverly doesn’t know from where all the brazenness is coming from, yet she loves it.

“Me too baby, me too and I can’t wait to meet you again.”

“Just one more sleep and a few hours later I will be there with you, holding your hand, kissing you hard and keeping you close to me Nicole.”

“Waverly will you believe me if I say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you don’t know how happy I am that I get to call you my girlfriend.” Waverly can feel the genuineness in Nicole’s voice and she swears she is not freaking out internally.

“I think I can believe you. You’ve always known my feelings for you but I want to tell you that my feelings for you is getting deeper as each passing moment is goes by.”

Just then Waverly hears a loud thud from their kitchen and the moment is broken.

“Hey Nicole, I think I need to check on Wynonna. So see you tommorow?”

“Yeah. Don’t forget to call me before your flight takes off and be safe okay?”

“Sure. Good night Nicole.”

“Good night Waves.”

~

  
Waverly has never been to a movie premier in her life. But she didn’t expect the movie premier to be this extraordinaire like the one she is going to with Nicole. Crowds of people were shouting and waving from both sides of the street as cars are lining up to the red carpet.

“Nicole this is incredible.” Waverly says as she stares out the window looking at the crowd cheering and shouting.

“You think so?” Nicole asks turning her head to see Waverly looking in awe.

“Don’t you?” Waverly asks in response, “Like I get you have fans but......”

“I’m not that famous Waverly, I won’t even call myself an A-list actor if I try. I’m just Nicole Haught. Known to be in 3 Idiots and The Young Guns. Besides, they’re here to support the movie and the cast of the movie, not me.”

The car stops and the doorman opens, with Nicole out first wearing a blue silk tuxedo jacket, black tuxedo pants, and white tuxedo shirt. She then places her hand out so that Waverly can hold onto when she steps out of the car. Waverly finally steps out of the car wearing an orange-red long floral dress with her hair plaited to one side.

Waverly is in total amazement by how there are more crowds upon both sides of the red carpet cheering, shouting celebrity’s names. She could almost feel like as though she is a film star herself. As they begin to walk into the red carpet Waverly could sense the excitement. She takes Nicoles hand as though she feels secure with Nicole by her side. Nicole waves to the crowd of people that were shouting her name as they wave at her.

“Not that famous, huh.” Waverly states the obvious.

“I really don’t believe I am though! It’s just that some people know me in films and TV. Some that just love me, like you love me, you know.”

“Yes. But the only difference is that you love me back.” Waverly says as she looks to Nicole.

Nicole stops and looks back at Waverly. “I’m sorry. That was way out of line. I shouldn’t have said that you love me back. It’s like as though I would know that you would….love…..this,” says Waverly as she gestures to herself.

But Nicole really does indeed love her back. “I most certainly do love you. More than anything.”

Nicole leans towards Waverly and seals her with a kiss on the lips. The crowd coos and cheers on the couple and takes photos of them kissing on the red carpet. Even the paparazzi snap shots of them while they kiss. However what is happening around them is none of their concern as they are too busy being in the moment. It is such a slow-motion moment have occur in a romance movie such that when two people kiss for a very long time. When their lips part they smile at each other officiating themselves a couple in the public eye. Even if Nicole doesn’t seem to believe she is that famous.

“Hey Waverly, has anyone ever told you that you are that extraordinary?” Asks Nicole.

Waverly raises her hand to stroke Nicole’s cheekbones gazing into those green eyes. “Nope, just the first time. From you.”

 

 

 


	6. The Last Mail : The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole intend to spend their time together while in Los Angeles. But first they need to spend some time all over each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen and it did.
> 
> Hope you will like this :)

 

“Good morning Waves,” Nicole says as Waverly comes out of her room.

 

“Good morning Nicole,” Waverly replies with a smile. She approaches Nicole and places a lingering kiss on her lips.

 

The premier ended pretty late last night. Waverly got to meet a few of her favourite stars at the after party. When Nicole introduce Waverly as her girlfriend to everyone, Waverly was ecstatic. What girl from a shitty, small town would think that life could surprise her, like Waverly’s did? When they came back to the hotel, they were pretty tired and went to their respective rooms in the same suite.

 

“Hmm a good morning indeed,” This time Nicole kisses her back once more, “I ordered a few items for breakfast, but if you want something else then please don’t hesitate to go through the menu.”

 

Waverly looks over the table. Cereals, milk, pancakes, dry fruits and fruit juice have already been placed down. “Do you really think I am that kind of an animal, Nicole? The food on the table is more than enough for two people.

 

Nicole laughs at what Waverly says. “I didn’t know what you like to eat for breakfast so I ordered whatever thought that is your favorite. But if these aren’t for you then you can order whatever it is you want.”

 

“That’s sweet of you but these are perfectly fine,” Waverly caresses Nicole’s cheek, “Are you going to join me for breakfast?” Nicole nods and pulls out a chair for Waverly to sit before sitting herself down next to her.

 

As they are about to enjoy their pancakes with fruit juice, Nicole tells Waverly about the places they will be visiting during Waverly’s visit at Los Angeles. Nicole mentions the seven must visits in Los Angeles: the Walk of Fame, Griffith Park, Universal Studios, Santa Monica Beach, Sunset Strip, the Hollywood sign, and Disneyland.

 

“Can’t we just go somewhere with less people so that I can talk to you freely the whole day?” Waverly’s voice is just above whisper.

 

“Waves, I don’t understand what you’re saying. Don’t you want to go, or do you have something else in mind.”

 

Waverly caresses her hand onto Nicole’s as she looks into her eyes, “I haven’t been to many places before. I don’t know if I will have the chance to do that in future either. I will be going back home in two days but all I want to do today is to spend the day talking to you, knowing you better.”

 

“Waverly we will do whatever you want to do.” Nicole gets closer to Waverly, pushes a strand of locks behind Waverly ear and says, “I want to know you better too.” She then places a soft kiss on Waverly’s lip.

 

“Nicole….I just want to…..” Waverly cannot finish what she wants to say. She knows what she wants though.

 

“I know Baby.” Nicole says. Sexiness dripping through her accent. She places her hands on Waverly’s thighs.

 

“Take me to your bed.” That’s all Nicole needs to hear. She pulls Waverly up and Waverly waste no time wrapping Nicole with her legs. There is no hurry, Nicole knows that, but the flutter in her heart is fluttering and she can’t stay calm. She hurries into her room, carrying Waverly with her, kissing passionately.

 

Nicole gently lays her down on the bed. Waverly smiles at her nervously and she can feel it because she is nervous too. They have shared a bed together before but this is going to be a whole new level of intimacy and Nicole needs to know if Waverly was sure if this is going to happen.

 

“Wave….Waves, are you…. are you sure?” Nicole stammers. Waverly gives her a look full of sheer passion and kisses her hard on the mouth.

 

“I am as sure as I have never been in my life.” Waverly says confidently. Her hands roaming at Nicole’s back.

 

Nicole leans in on Waverly, pressing soft kisses all over her face. When she reaches Waverly’s neck and sucks at her pulse point gently, Waverly moans softly. Their kisses are starting to get heated up and hands are starting to touch places. Nicole suddenly stops, her fingers are on the laces of Waverly’s robe. “Waverly can… I?” She asks holding softly onto the laces. Waverly nods and to be honest she is impatient.

 

Nicole opens up the robe slowly, she keeps staring at the toned body beneath her and goes speechless. A few seconds later when Waverly breaks the silence by calling Nicole’s name, Nicole says in a soft voice, “You are a vision Waverly Earp.” She lowers herself and places a few kisses on the space between Waverly’s perfectly shaped breasts. Waverly starts to blush and Nicole keeps exploring the exposed body with her lips until she came to the peak of Waverly’s left breast. She looks at Waverly and the permission is granted even before she can say anything. She starts to play the nipple with her tongue. Her hand is on the other breast teasing the hell out of Waverly’s patience.

 

Just then something shifted below her, and Nicole is suddenly under Waverly. The power Waverly showed in the movement leaves Nicole in awe. “I have had enough of your teasing, it’s your turn now,” Waverly says, voice sexier than ever. Nicole has never thought Waverly to be this dominant but she likes it. She puts her hands in the air, showing that she has surrendered herself already.

 

Waverly wastes no time and pulls the t-shirt off Nicole. “If I am a vision then Nic, then there is no way in the world to justify how beautiful you are.”

 

“You are saying this just because I am lying almost naked underneath you.” She leaves out a chuckle and continues, “Baby we both know that though I am an actress but you, my love, are a living goddess.”

 

“Then you have no frickin’ idea how sexy you are Nicole Haught. And how corny that was on what you just called me.” Waverly leans in to kiss Nicole which leaves both of them panting for air. She gently pulls down Nicole’s pyjamas and says, “Wow Nic, you have such fine long legs.”

 

“Oh! Is that all you have to say?” They both start to laugh.

 

Waverly has thought about their first time. She is a planner, of course. Although the sex would probably be good she would probably be tensed as hell. To be honest, she was nervous a few moments ago, but now it feels like they have been intimate with each other for a long time. Nicole’s touches aren’t feeling foreign to her, Nicole’s lips are meant to be on hers, their bodies fit together perfectly and they both are so comfortable with each other. Perfect, she thinks.

 

“Baby, can I touch you?” Waverly asks and Nicole swears that she can sense an orgasm by listening to Waverly’s raspy tone.  Nicole just nods and openly allows Waverly to do whatever she wants on her.

 

Waverly pulls herself down and stares at Nicole for longer than she intended. ‘ _How can she be real? How can she be right in front of me, naked, letting me to touch her?’_ Her thoughts running through her mind. She doesn’t waste anymore time and starts kissing Nicole in her inner thighs.

 

Nicole shivers, her right hand goes down to clutch on Waverly’s hair as Waverly presses her tongue on her clit and draws it through her folds. Nicole releases a loud moan and starts swearing, encouraging Waverly to do more. Her tongue carries on working hard while she inserts one digit into Nicole’s slit. She picks up her speed in no time.

 

“Oh…… god……… baby, this feels……..ahh……….. this feels so good…….. so…….good.” Nicole breathes out.

 

“Yeah, baby? Do you want more?” Nicole can only nod and she does. Waverly inserts another finger and starts to thrust even faster.

 

“Don’t stop, baby, I am almost…. I am gonna….” And then she comes hard, hard on Waverly’s mouth as she tastes her. Nicole’s body trembles for a few seconds before she gains her strength back.

 

“Was it good?” Waverly knows by Nicole’s reaction that it was good but she still wants to hear it from Nicole.

 

“Good? Baby it was great. I can’t remember the last time, I came this hard,” Nicole says and Waverly grins ever so beautifully. “And now if you allow me the pleasure to make you feel the way you made me feel, then I will make sure to leave you speechless.” She pulls Waverly down and gets on top of her. She frees Waverly from her underwear and runs her through the length of Waverly’s legs. “Breathless.” She whispers in Waverly’s ear.

 

Nicole kisses her on the lips, hungrily. One hand on Waverly’s right breast and the other is busy rubbing her clit. Nicole sucks on her pulse point, Waverly freezes, hands still working smoothly. Nicole bites her, not so hard, leaving Waverly to moan. Waverly is so wet, so wet for her. Nicole doesn’t tease anymore and pushes two fingers into Waverly’s, leaving Waverly to moan even louder.

 

Nicole goes down. Her fingers and tongue are working in unison. Waverly is repeating Nicole’s name like she has put a spell on her. She swears, she will never get tired of Nicole saying Waverly’s name, voicing her name, like this. Nicole can feel Waverly is on the edge, she starts thrusting harder, harsher. She crooks her fingers and Waverly hits her orgasm with a loud cry of pleasure and satisfaction.

 

Waverly was in too much pleasure to speak or move. She just lies on the bed, her gaze sticks on Nicole’s who is wearing a triumphant grin on her face. Waverly tries to shift a bit, but Nicole grips her and shakes her head, “Not until I am done with you.” Waverly obliges and stays still. To be honest, Waverly loved the saltiness coming from Nicole and her words.

 

Nicole shifts above Waverly, pressing their hips together. She starts to grind on Waverly. Just when Waverly thinks it can’t get anymore sexier, Nicole takes the sexiness to another whole new level. Waverly soon joins the rhythm and starts moving underneath Nicole.

 

Their room is filled with loud moans and each other’s name. “Come for me Waves, come for me. I… I’m gonna come too.” A few more movements and then they both come _together_. Best. This was the _best_.

 

Nicole lies beside her. Both panting for breath. Nicole catches her breath before she speaks, “I love you Waverly. I love you more than anyone or anything in the world. I know we have just met each other, but trust me Waverly when I say that I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.” She rolls herself, puts her head in Waverly’s right arm and wraps her arms around Waverly.

 

“I love you Nicole, I have always loved you. You are one of my favourite people in the whole world along with Wynonna.” She kisses Nicole’s forehead and stays into the embrace, holding Nicole tightly.

 

They stay in bed, holding each other, exploring each other the whole morning.

 

“Babe, as much as I want to stay with you like this forever, but I think that it is about time that we get up, freshen up and get some food. We didn’t even eat breakfast properly,” Waverly says caressing Nicole’s cheek.

 

“It wasn’t my fault that we didn’t finish eating breakfast. You were being extra horny and I couldn’t resist that.” Nicole draws her hands onto Waverly bare back. “Fuck, you are so sexy Waves.” She looks into Waverly’s eyes. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

“Believe me Nicole, I have asked myself the same question everyday since I met you.” She kisses Nicole again.

 

“Do you wanna take a bath with me Waves?”

 

“I would love to Nic.”

 

“I like it. I like it very much.” Nicole blushes.

 

“What else do you like, besides my nakedness?” Waverly frowns.

 

“You calling me Nic.” Nicole smiles at her own words.

 

“I like calling you ‘Nic’.” She gives another peck on Nicole lips. “Come on now, Nic, lets go take a bath. It’s too _haught_ and I am hungry.”

 

“Hungry for me?” Nicole winks.

 

“Ass.” Waverly says. She grabs Nicole’s hand and pulls her out of the bed, leading towards the bathroom.

 

 

After a long bath, they are back in the bedroom again, getting ready to go out. Nicole gets ready first. She wears a jeans short and a ripped black t-shirt. She is sitting on the bed and Waverly is in front of the dressing mirror, tying her hair into a braid.

 

“You look way better when you leave your hair loose. I love your wavy hair.” Nicole says admiring Waverly through the reflection of the mirror.

 

“Well, if you say so Baby.” Waverly is about to begin to detangle her braid when Nicole comes to her and moves her hand from her hair.

 

Nicole says, “Let me.” She slowly unbraids her hair and moves it a side. She leans down pressing kisses on the nape of Waverly’s neck. “You smell amazing Waves,” she complements.

 

“If you keep doing that, there will be no way we are getting out today.” Waverly says, not moving an inch.

 

“Which fool will want to go out when she has a pretty lady in her room?”

 

“Does the fool go by the name of Nicole Haught?” Waverly turns back and slides her arms around Nicole’s neck. She presses her lips on Nicole’s and says, “Now come on, let me get ready and I guarantee we will continue this when we come back in the evening.”

 

Waverly wears a cold shouldered dress. Nicole can see most of her bare legs and she swears that it is taking her a hell lot of strength not to drag Waverly back onto the bed and undress her. She swallows her thoughts and looks up. Waverly is almost ready, just giving last touches to her make up. She complements Waverly by saying how beautiful she is looking in that pretty but short dress.

 

They both head out of the suite to enjoy the rest of the day out in the humane world, with thousands of unknown faces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched the actual movie '3 Idiots', then I strongly recommend it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it then leave us kudos or your valuable comments.


End file.
